Book
by Daerin-ssi
Summary: Soonyoung jatuh dalam pesona seorang pemuda yang sedang membaca. bagaimana kisah Soonyoung mendekati pemuda itu lewat sebuah buku? [ff SEVENTEEN] SoonHoon. HoZi. TwoShoot!.Mind to Review?


"Argh, guru sial! Memberi tugas banyak sekali. Memangnya berpengaruh dengan masa depanku?" umpat laki laki bermata sipit sambil menenteng tasnya yang berat.

Kakinya melangkah menuju ruangan yang dipenuhi buku yang tak lain adalah Perpustakaan. seharusnya ia bisa tidur siang dengan nyaman di kasur miliknya. Harapan itu sirna seketika saat guru sejarahnya memberi tugas yang bisa dibilang lumayan banyak. Sepertinya ia harus tidur di perpustakaan kali ini.

Kakinya yang berbalut sepatu berwarna hitam sampai di depan pintu kayu besar. Tangannya bergerak membuka pintu itu. ia melangkah masuk dan tersenyum kepada penjaga berjalan melewati rak buku-buku. Bau khas buku tercium kuat. Pemuda itu bernama Kwon Soonyoung, siswa tingkat akhir yang masih sendiri sampai sekarang. Teman temannya sudah memiliki pasangan. Walaupun sebenarnya banyak yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya, tetapi ia tidak tertarik. Ia membuat pendirian untuk focus pada pelajaran dulu.

Soonyoung berhenti di salah satu rak bagian sejarah. Sebenarnya letak buku yang ia inginkan lumayan tinggi, tapi ia bisa mencapainya. Setelah mengambil buku, ia mengambil salah tau tempat duduk untuk membaca. Ia mengeluarkan buku dan tempat pensilnya dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Ukh." Erang Soonyoung sambil meregangkan tangannya.

Ia melihat jam yang melingkar dari pergelangan tangannya. Sudah satu setengah jam ia disini. Ia melihat sekitar sudah mulai sepi ternyata. Kepalanya bergerak memutar dan berakhir ke depan. Ia tidak sadar, ada seseorang yang duduk di depannya. Rambut coklatnya berkilau. Mata sipitnya focus pada buku yang dia baca. Sinar matahari sore terpantul diwajahnya.

DEG

Entah kenapa perut Soonyoung terasa menggelitik. Kakinya mulai gelisah. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok pemuda imut di depannya.

"Ayolah Soon! Focus!" batin Soonyoung

Ia mencoba focus pada buku sejarah di depannya. Tapi tetep saja sesekali ia melirik ke depan untuk melihat. Ia frustasi. Akhirnya, Soonyoung menutup bukunya dan memilih melanjutkannya di rumah. Ia tidak bisa lama lama disana.

Mungkin pendiriannya goyah.

* * *

"Hei, Kwon." sapa lelaki tinggi berhidung mancung kepada Soonyoung.

Soonyoung tidak sadar. Ia memakai _headset_. Lelaki tadi menghela nafas, lalu menarik _headset_ milik Soonyoung.

"KWON!" teriaknya pada telinga Soonyoung.

"Bisa kali ngga teriak." ucap Soonyoung sambil mengusap telinganya.

"Terserah. Temani aku ke ruang club vocal. Aku mau memberi rekaman suaraku pada ketua club."

"Kau bisa sendirikan." kata Soonyoung lalu memainkan ponselnya. Seokmin kesal, ia menarik ponsel Soonyoung.

"Ayolah, nanti aku traktir." Soonyoung menghela nafas lalu berdiri. Seokmin mengembalikan ponselnya lalu berjalan lebih dulu.

Seokmin memutar kenop pintu ruang vocal club. Soonyoung mengikuti Seokmin kedalam ruangan. Ruangan itu cukup luas. Audio dan kabel ada di setiap sudut ruangan. Mata sipit Soonyoung menangkap sosok pemuda berambut coklat. Posisi pemuda itu membelakangi mereka. Matanya focus pada layar computer. Jantungnya mulai berdegup.

"Jihoon hyung, kau sangat betah disini." ucap Seokmin membuat pemuda itu berbalik.

"Ah, Seokmin. Mau apa kau?" tanya pemuda bernama Jihoon itu.

"Nih rekaman suara yang kau minta." Kata Seokmin menyerahkan _flashdisk_

"Thanks." ucapnya lalu menyambungkannya ke computer.

"Aku pergi dulu ya." hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Jihoon.

Soonyoung hanya diam mematung di depan pintu.

"Ayo." ucap Seokmin menyadarkan Soonyoung. mereka berdua berjalan di koridor yang masih ramai. Kepala Soonyoung dipenuhi beberapa pertanyaan

"Seokmin itu tadi siapa?"

"Kau tidak mengenalnya? Dia ketua club vocal, Lee Jihoon. kukira dia popular. Dia satu kelas dengan kita. Yah dia memang pendiam dan duduk di pojok, jarang bicara sih."

Soonyoung terdiam sebentar.

"Bisakah kau memberi tau kesukaannya padaku?."

* * *

Soonyoung menenteng tasnya menuju gerbang sekolah. ia ingin pulang, tapi ia berjalan memutar melewati perpustakaan. kata kata Seokmin terngiang di kepalanya.

 _"_ _Hmm, dia suka membuat lagu dan… ah, dia sangat suka membaca. Ia selalu membawa buku yang setiap harinya berbeda judul. Kutebak di rumahnya pasti banyak sekali buku."_

Kakinya berhenti didepan pintu perpustakaan. ia berpikir, jika ia masuk hanya untuk melihat Jihoon ada atau tidak ,itu terlihat konyol. Kakinya melangkah ke kiri sampai didepan jendela perpustakaan. ia harus jinjit kerena letak jendela perpustakaan cukup tinggi. Matanya mencari sosok mungil itu. ia menemukannya di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin. Mulai ada yang menggelitik di perutnya. Cara dia membaca. Matanya. Hidungnya. Bibirnya.

" _Kau menyukainya?"_

Kata kata Seokmin membuat pipinya memanas. Kakinya yang berjinjit tidak tahan, keseimbangannya goyah. Akhirnya ia terjatuh. Soonyoung mengaduh sambil mengelus kakinya.

Iya, Soonyoung menyukainya

Selama perjalanan pulang, Soonyoung terus memikirkan bagaimana cara mendekati Jihoon. minta tolong Seokmin? Dia kan mulutnya tidak bisa dijaga. Ajak ngobrol? Jihoonkan pendiam, bagaimana jia ia tidak nyaman. Soonyoung frustasi. Soonyoung kira ia adalah orang yang teguh pendirian, ternyata tidak. Ia benar-benar jatuh dalam pesona seorang pemuda yang sedang membaca. Soonyoung menghentikan langkahnya. Membaca? Itu dia!. Kakinya mengubah haluan. Ia berlari dan berbelok ke sebuah toko yang pasti disukai Jihoon

* * *

"Selesai." Gumam Jihoon menutup buku yang baru selesai dibacanya. Ia melihat keadaan perpustakaan yang sudah sepi. Wajar saja sudah jam tiga sore sekarang. Ia berjalan menuju rak untuk mengembalikan buku tersebut. Setelah menaruhnya ditempatnya, Jihoon beranjak untuk pulang.

"Nak Jihoon sudah tumben sudah mau pulang. Biasanya sampai jam lima." kata penjaga perpustakaan saat Jihoon berjalan kearah pintu.

"Sudah selesai kok hehe." balas Jihoon memperlihatkan _eye smile_ nya.

"Tidak pinjam buku lagi?" Jihoon menggeleng

"Sepertinya lain kali saja. Saya pamit" ucap Jihoon sambil membungkukan badannya lalu keluar perpustakaan. Ia mereganggkan badannya. Ia terlalu terhanyut dalam buku tadi. Jihoon mengeluarkan _handphone_ dan _earphone_ nya. ia berjalan pulang sambil mendengarkan lagu.

Jihoon membuka kunci rumahnya. Jihoon tinggal di flat murah. Ia tinggal di Seoul sendirian. Keluarganya ada di Busan. Kedua orangtuanya menyuruh Jihoon untuk bersekolah di Seoul agar Jihoon bisa meraih mimpinya menjadi seorang _composer_. Setiap bulan orangtuannya selalu mentransfer uang padanya. Padahal Jihoon kerja sambilan di sebuah toko buku.

Jihoon membuka tali sepatunya dan menyusun nya di rak sepatu. Jihoon menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Ia lelah. Dari sekolah ke rumahnya itu cukup jauh. Untuk menghemat, ia lebih memilih berjalan kaki. Baru beberapa menit ia duduk di sofa. Bel rumahnya berbunyi. Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya berat menuju pintu.

"Selamat sore, ada kiriman untuk Lee Jihoon." Jihoon menaikan satu alisnya. Siapa yang mengirim barang untuknya?

"Tolong tanda tangan disini." kata petugas pengantar sambil menunjuk bagian di sebuah kertas. Jihoon bertanda tangan dan menerima barang itu. bentuk tempatnya tidak terlalu besar. Seukuran sebuah buku. Nama pengirimnya 'Hoshi'. Jihoon tidak pernah mendengar nama itu.

Jihoon membuka kertas pembungkus barang itu. Benar, itu sebuah buku berjudul 'Hai!'. Jihoon tau buku ini. Tapi belum pernah dibaca olehnya. Jihoon memeriksa buku itu sampai sepucuk kertas jatuh. Ia mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

 _Hai^^_

 _Namaku Bintang. Kuharapkau membaca buku ini. Anggap saja ini tanda perkenalan kita ya^^. Jika kau penasaran siapa aku, datanglah ke taman xx jam 13.30 besok. Temui aku di bangku taman dekat pohon cemara._

 _-10-_

Ya, Jihoon selalu dipenuhi rasa penasaran. Ia tidak sabar untuk hari esok.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

nista banget yah-3-


End file.
